


Thank You For Being A Friend

by elandhop



Series: Stay [13]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, I would never do that, You Decide, golden girls or gilmore girls, not THAT kind of shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Waverly kisses the guilt (and a little ice cream) off of her girlfriend’s face.“You can’t arrest the Sheriff, Mama. She’s my Mommy!” Ariel reaches for Nicole across the counter and giggles.“No arrests will be made, little one. But if your CoCo tries to show you Gilmore Girls without me...we’re going to have words.”or,Nicole takes a shot for her daughter while simultaneously passing down her obsession with the Golden Girls.





	Thank You For Being A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> While this story is part of the Stay universe, all you need to know to enjoy the story is that Nicole and Waverly are in the process of adopting a little girl with special needs named Ariel. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I am REALLY hoping to have enough time to finish writing the Halloween chapter I have planned before Wednesday.

**Thank You For Being A Friend**

 

Nicole is terrified as Waverly puts the Jeep into park at the Pediatrician’s office. 

 

She’s sitting in the back seat with Ariel who is playing contently with her stuffed goat, Gertie. 

 

Their kid is blissfully unaware of what a flu shot is. 

 

They’ve  _ explained it  _ but have no clue how she’ll react. 

 

Their kid  _ does  _ know that she gets ice cream after it, though. 

 

She wonders how fast the tears will fall once she realizes. 

 

“Ready to see Dr. Goldberg, Princess?” Nicole reaches over and unstraps Ariel’s seatbelt. 

 

Once she hears the click of her seatbelt, Ariel emerges out of her own little world and reaches up so that Nicole can grab her. 

 

“Don’t forget  _ Gertie,  _ Co!” Ariel wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck and her legs around her waist as Nicole pulls the little girl onto her shoulders. 

 

It’s how they walk through parking lots because Ariel’s walker doesn’t do well on asphalt or gravel. 

 

Ariel pats the top of Nicole’s head. She likes being up high. 

 

“We’d never forget Gertie, baby.” Waverly winks as she comes around the side of the car, and grabs Ariel’s favorite toy and passes it up to her favorite little girl in the world. She pops the trunk and grabs the pink walker. 

 

“You’d think insurance would cover a sturdy set of wheels,” she says, leaning her head on Nicole’s shoulder as they enter the doctor’s office. 

 

Nicole sits on a waiting room chair, Ariel propped on her lap as Waverly signs them in at the receptionist’s desk. 

 

“You excited for your first big Halloween next week, bug?” 

 

Ariel nods and twirls a strand of Nicole’s hair with her fingers. 

 

“I wanna trick or treat.” 

 

“We’ll all go trick or treating and you can eat as  _ much  _ candy as you want.” 

 

Ariel’s face lights up and Nicole realizes she’d better be quick on her feet before Waverly comes back. 

 

“You can’t tell Mama I said that though.” 

 

Ariel giggles. “Her head will explode.” 

 

Nicole touches her little girl’s cheek. “She’ll go  _ batty _ .” 

 

Ariel looks into Nicole’s chocolate eyes. “She’ll turn into a  _ witch.  _ A nice witch like Elphaba though. Mama could never be a mean witch.” 

 

“You’ve got a point. Your Mama is the nicest person on the planet.” Nicole smooths down Ariel’s curls and rocks the little girl back and forth. 

 

Ariel shakes her head and taps Nicole’s nose with the tip of her finger. 

 

“The solar system.” 

 

“Mama’s the nicest person in the solar system,  _ huh?  _ What about me?” 

 

Nicole pokes her tiny princess in the ribs as her laughter fills the waiting room. A tiny smile lingers on Ariel’s face.

 

“Mama’s like the sun because she’s here in the morning and you’re the moon because you’re home at night. I’m the earth in the morning and the stars at night.” 

 

Ariel says this like it’s the simplest thing in the world for Nicole to comprehend. 

 

“The sun protects the earth and the moon protects the stars, Mommy.” 

 

“Did you learn that at school?” Ariel doesn’t know why her CoCo’s eyes are so shiny and her voice is so quiet. 

 

Ariel taps her head and waves Gertie in the air. 

 

“I thinked it in my head and said it with my words.” 

 

“Waverly and I are  _ so  _ happy you are using your words, Pumpkin.” Nicole presses a kiss to Ariel’s cheek.

 

“Not a  _ pumpkin _ . I’m a Princess, CoCo.” 

 

“My apologies, your  _ Highness _ . I’m but a noble court jester.”

 

Waverly comes back to the seats and sits down next to her fiancee and foster daughter. 

 

“Mommy’s a  _ jester _ Wavy? I thought she a police.”

 

“She’s just being silly, baby. She is the  _ best  _ police officer. That’s why Papa Randy made her Sheriff.” Waverly blushes as Nicole rests her palm on her shaking knee.

 

“She has us here to help her through. It will be  _ fine,  _ Wav, ”Nicole whispers.

 

Waverly squeezes Nicole’s hand. 

 

“I’m  _ N-E-R-V-O-U-S _ .” 

 

“Is she your first?” An older looking woman with a little boy who looks a bit older than Ariel looks at Nicole and Waverly from the seat across from them. 

 

“Yup,” Waverly says as she shakes her head. It’s our first time taking her for a  S-H-O-T. I think we’re more anxious than she is.” 

 

“First time? She’s what,  _ three? _ ”

 

“She’s  _ five _ .” Nicole’s cheeks go red as she feels Waverly’s grip on her hand tighten. 

 

They know that Ariel is tiny, and could easily be mistaken for a toddler, but it doesn’t mean that she  _ should.  _

 

“Oh,” the woman says. “You should have had her immunized since she was a baby. I hear the flu’s nasty this year.” 

 

Ariel kicks her legs back and forth as they dangle over Nicole’s lap. 

 

_ Kick. Kick. Kick. _

 

She doesn’t know why her Wavy’s face is so sad. 

 

Waverly stares down at her palms. “Sure hope Tommy doesn’t get it.” 

 

Nicole’s face hardens as she tightens her grip around Ariel’s waist. “Ma’am...we’re just happy to have her here now.” 

 

Ariel notices that the woman’s face looks happy, but her voice doesn’t sound it.

 

“She’ll be a pro by the time she’s Tommy’s age. He doesn’t flinch.” 

 

As if by a saving grace, a nurse opens the door and calls Ariel into the office. 

 

“Ariel Mueller? Oh! I see her last name will be changing soon. Congratulations, ladies.” 

 

Nicole lifts her little girl into her pink walker, and Ariel starts to toddle toward the nurse. 

 

(Maybe she bumps into the witchy lady across from them accidentally on purpose.)

 

She’s becoming a pro at the walker. 

 

Maybe one day, she won’t need it at all. 

 

Or maybe she will. 

 

Whatever the case is, Waverly doesn’t mind and she knows Nicole won’t either. 

 

She’s going to be  _ theirs. _ That’s the very essence of what matters. 

 

Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand as they walk inside, and clutches Gertie with her other hand. 

 

“I a  _ big  _ girl, Wavy. I don’t need to hold Gertie.” 

 

Waverly pulls Ariel onto her lap and sits on the small folding chair as Nicole grabs the seat next to them. 

 

Waverly hands Gertie the Goat to Nicole and presses a kiss to the crown of her daughter’s head. 

 

“You’ve got this. Remember, it’s just a tiny poke then-” 

 

“Ice Cream!” The little girl bounces on Waverly’s lap. 

 

Nicole rubs Ariel’s cheek. “Any flavor you want.” 

 

“With extra sprinkles?” Ariel looks up at her CoCo. 

 

“Of course. You can have two scoops if you want.” 

 

Waverly rolls her eyes but smirks. 

 

“ _ Two _ ? Really,  _ CoCo _ ?” 

 

Nicole folds her arms over her chest and pokes Waverly in the ribs. 

 

“As long as Princess lets me share her double chocolate sundae with her.” 

 

Ariel high fives Nicole and rests her head on her shoulder. 

 

“Always share, CoCo.” 

 

“Sharing  _ is  _ caring, hmm Mama Waves?” 

 

Waverly places her head on top of Ariel’s but doesn’t say anything. They’re three peas in a pod, and Waverly doesn’t want to see any pain on the littlest love of her life’s face. 

 

“Don’t be sad, Wavy. It over soon.” Ariel shrugs and grabs Gertie from Nicole. 

 

“You’re right, baby. You are quite intelligent, Ariel. Mama just doesn’t  _ love _ the doctor’s office.” 

 

Nicole nuzzles the small of Waverly’s back. 

 

“Germs?” Ariel looks up at Waverly inquisitively. 

 

“We’ll have to give Gertie a nice bath in the washing machine when we get home.” Waverly leans into Nicole’s touch as Ariel stares at the painting of the princesses on the wall. 

 

“Ariel’s the prettiest princess,” her namesake declares after she’s studied the painting. 

 

“ _ Ariel?  _ I thought Rapunzel was your favorite,” says Nicole. 

 

“She _is_ Coco. Wavy is going to make the _best me_ on Halloween.” 

 

Waverly blushes at her daughter’s remark. “And you’ll be the cutest-”

 

The door opens and a tall woman in scrubs walks in with a tiny tray. 

 

“Hi Ariel,” she says, closing the door behind her. “I’m here to give you your flu shot.” 

 

Ariel squirms on Waverly’s lap and her eyes fill with fear. 

 

“Say  _ hi, _ my baby girl.” 

 

The color drains from Ariel’s face and she freezes up as the nurse comes toward her with the tray. 

 

“No thank you.” 

 

The nurse laughs drily and reaches into her pocket. 

 

“It’s okay, Princess. One tiny poke then all done.” Nicole can see how frightened Ariel is, as she goes stiff as a board in Waverly’s arms. 

 

The nurse takes out a Peppa Pig sticker and waves it in Ariel’s face. The little girl’s eyes dart back and forth. 

 

“She can  _ see _ , Ma’am.” Waverly’s voice is ice as Ariel reaches for the sticker. 

 

“I want Peppa,” she says, softly as the nurse pulls it out of reach. 

 

“You can have Peppa when we’re done. Just stay still, Ariel.” 

 

Ariel’s eyes fill with tears, and Waverly looks like she’s about to cry, too.  

 

“Peppa, please. I scared.” 

 

Nicole rolls up her sleeve. 

 

“Look, Ariel, can you make a muscle like me? Show the nurse how big and strong you are.” 

 

Ariel darts away from the nurse and tucks her head under Waverly’s chin. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Look, Baby, make a muscle like CoCo.” 

 

Waverly cups Ariel’s chin in her palm as she stares into the tiny girl’s eyes. 

 

Ariel’s chin wobbles as she tries to hold in her tears. “I scared, Mama.” 

 

“I know honey. I know. Look at Coco and me, not the nurse.” Waverly shields Ariel’s face with one arm and pushes the little girl’s sleeve up with her other hand. 

 

As the nurse sterilizes Ariel’s freckled arm with alcohol and rubs a cotton ball against her skin, Nicole clears her throat. 

 

“Can I...Can I get  _ shot  _ first?” 

 

Waverly glances over at her fiancée with a puzzled expression. 

 

Until It hits her. 

 

Her girl is a genius. 

 

Nicole stutters as the nurse removes the cotton ball from Ariel’s arm. 

 

“Oh god,  _ no…. _ that sounded wrong. Can I get  _ the _ shot too? This is her first time and we want to show her that there’s nothing to be afraid of.” 

 

“That’s an excellent idea, my love. You want CoCo to show you how it’s done?” 

 

Waverly strokes Ariel’s tear-stained cheek as she bops her head up and down. 

 

“I don’t see why not, Ms. Haught. Your insurance went through so it won’t be a problem.” 

 

Nicole breathes a sigh of relief and Ariel leans back in Waverly’s arms. 

 

“First you have to make a super big Wonder Woman muscle, baby.” 

 

Ariel pushes up her sleeve and mimics her CoCo. 

 

“Then you think of something that makes you super happy.” 

 

Ariel shrugs. “What you think of?” 

 

“Hmmm….I think of your Mama, and you, and Alice and...Buttercup’s pretty great.” 

 

Ariel can’t hold back her giggles. 

 

“Buttercup poops  _ everywhere. _ ” 

 

“Is Buttercup your dog, sweetie?” The nurse rubs an alcohol-filled cotton ball against Nicole’s shoulder. 

 

“Dog? She’s a Piggy goat.” Ariel watches intently as Nicole doesn’t even flinch while she receives the injection. 

 

“Yup. She’s our Pygmy goat.” Nicole winks at Ariel as the nurse puts a shiny red band-aid over the site of the vaccination. Nicole gets up out of her seat and bends down next to Ariel. “See Princess? All done.” 

 

Ariel touches the bright red band-aid with her index finger. 

 

“Pretty.” 

 

“Your turn, baby. CoCo and I are right here with you.” Waverly squeezes her arms around her baby as the girl buries her face in her chest. 

 

Nicole sits on her knees and pulls her girls close to her as Ariel starts to whimper. 

 

She touches her forehead to Ariel’s as she starts to sing. 

 

“ _ Thank you for being a friend... travel down the road and back again…”  _

 

Ariel’s eyes dart from the needle to Nicole as she continues singing. 

 

_ “Your heart is true, you’re a pal and a-” _

 

Waverly finishes singing the line as the vaccination is injected into Ariel’s tiny arm.  _ “Confidante!”  _

 

“And  _ if you threw a party, and invited everyone you knew…” _ Ariel’s eyes remain screwed shut as the nurse puts the bandaid over the tiny spot and Nicole sings. 

 

“ _ You would see the biggest gift would be from me to you _ ,” Waverly chimes in. 

 

“I think it’s over.” Ariel opens her eyes and throws her arms around her foster mothers. 

 

“You did it!” Nicole gives Ariel a kiss on the cheek as Waverly holds them both close. 

 

“It didn’t even  _ hurt,  _ Wavy! I didn’t feel a  _ thing. _ ” The small girl bounces in her mama’s arms. 

 

“Crazy, right? I’m so proud of you, little one.” Waverly presses a kiss to Ariel’s freckled arm. “You’re our brave baby.” 

 

Ariel happily takes the promised Peppa Pig sticker from the nurse’s hands and displays it on her shirt proudly. 

 

Ariel spins on her stool at the ice cream parlor, licking her double scoop of chocolate ice cream. She puts down her spoon in the melted ice cream and makes a serious face. 

 

“CoCo, Wavy...I gotta tell you something.” 

 

“Oh,  _ monkey  _ do you need to  _ go? _ ” Nicole puts down her spoon and points to the restroom

 

Ariel shakes her head and whispers. 

 

“I think you have magic powers and you not telling me.” 

 

Waverly glares at Nicole because they haven’t exactly explained the whole  _ angel powers  _ situation to either their niece or daughter. 

 

Nicole tilts her head to the side and steals a lick off of Waverly’s cone. 

 

“Explain what you mean,” she says, offering a bite of her strawberry dish to Waverly. 

 

“When you sang to me it was like Rapunzel. Remember? When she sings the song, her hair heals people. You made my shot not hurt. So you’re magic.” 

 

Waverly grins at her little girl’s accusation. “Your CoCo and I  _ do  _ have wonderful hair, but it’s not magical like Rapunzel’s.”

 

Ariel sighs. “Trust me. You magic to me.” 

 

Nicole offers Ariel a spoonful of strawberry which she accepts happily. 

 

“ _ You  _ are magic to us. But you can thank the Golden Girls for that song.” 

 

Waverly clears her throat. 

 

“You can thank your Mom’s  _ obsession  _ with the Golden Girls.” 

 

“Hey!” Ariel exclaims once she swallows, “I like the Golden Girls too. CoCo lets me watch it when we’re supposed to be-”

 

Nicole shoves a spoonful of ice cream into Ariel’s mouth. 

 

“She’s  _ never  _ seen an episode of  _ Golden Girls  _ in her life, Wave. She must be dreaming.” 

 

Waverly rolls her eyes and giggles. 

 

“What am I going to do with you two? Staying up late? Watching  _ Golden Girls _ without me?”

 

Nicole puts her hands up in defense. 

 

“Guilty. We’re guilty, Ariel. Say your goodbyes” 

 

Waverly kisses the guilt (and a little ice cream) off of her girlfriend’s face.

 

“You can’t arrest the  _ Sheriff,  _ Mama She’s  _ my  _ Mommy!” Ariel reaches for Nicole across the counter and giggles. 

 

“No arrests will be made, little one.  _ But  _ if your CoCo tries to show you  _ Gilmore  _ Girls without  _ me... _ we’re going to have words.” 

 

“What’s a Gilmore girl?” Ariel asks. 

 

“It was a  _ wonderful  _ show.” Waverly pokes Ariel in the stomach. “And you’re the Rory to our Lorelai, okay?” 

 

Ariel blinks at her Mama with confusion. 

 

“ _ Okay. _ ” 

 

Waverly looks at her watch. 

 

“It’s 11:30...later than I thought. I guess you don’t have to go back to Kindergarten for the rest of the day.” 

 

Ariel gives her Mama a high five and smirks. 

 

“So….can we go home and watch  _ Gilmore Girls _ ?” 

 

Nicole feigns shock and picks her daughter up from the stool and hoists her on her back

 

“You’d rather watch  _ Gilmore  _ than  _ Golden _ ?” 

 

Ariel nuzzles her chin into Nicole’s shoulder and grabs Waverly’s hand. 

 

“Don’t care what we watch. I just wanna stay with you.” 

  
  
_ “I'm not ashamed to say I hope it always will _ **_stay_ ** _ this way” _


End file.
